


Generations

by Seiya234



Category: Chalion Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ista was rather pleased that Iselle kept with tradition and named her granddaughter Isara. It felt like a tribute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/gifts).



> First time writing Chalion so be gentle. :)

She had not been much of a mother, lost in the mists of madness. This, Ista knew.

And some days she wondered if she would have even been that good of a mother if the curse had not been there.

But that was in the past, done and gone. And to her joy and relief(and that of Iselle's she suspected as well), she had been able to build a relationship with her daughter.

Perhaps not as close as a mother and daughter should be, and gods knew things could still be a bit stilted between the two of them.

But she did love Iselle, fiercely and with all of her heart. And oh was she so proud of her, the Royina who was already changing the world, and would continue to do so. 

And as she dawdled Isara on her knee, she rather fancied that perhaps what she lacked as a mother she could make up for in grandmotherhood.


End file.
